


In the Heat of the Moment

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 8-worship/obsession, Galra reveal, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Child Abuse, Sex, Sheith Month 2019, Sick Keith (Voltron), Smut, They love each other, Worried Shiro (Voltron), scars and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 10:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19698721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: After being given a drink on a planet that they saved, Keith falls ill, going into a drug-induced heat because he's half Galra. Shiro stays with him to make him feel better.





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind of the tags! It's rated E for a reason >.> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"I don't feel so good, Shiro," Keith almost collapsed into Shiro's side, sweat rolling down his cheek and onto his paladin armor. Shiro could feel the heat from Keith even from inches away as he held up the injured boy.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded as he heard Keith pant softly, "What did you give him?"

"Just a simple drug that speeds up his natural responses," the queen stated as she watched the shaking late teen, "And it obviously affected him."

"Wh-what does th-that mean?" Keith shudders as another wave of fire and pain courses over his body. Shiro's worry grew as Keith let out a small whine of pain.

"Your poor teammates," Shiro didn't like how the advisor said it and he pulled Keith closer, "Easily fooled by a Galra."

"What are you talking about?" Allura shouts as she glared at the queen and her people, "I will never let a Galra trick me. You must be mistaken."

"We do not mistake anything," one of the aliens stated with a low voice as the people all stared at the panting man next to him, "The drug worked. It was in the drink we offered earlier. He has been lying to you."

"What could Keith be lying about?" Pidge asked as she looked between Shiro, Keith, and the queen, "Everyone has secrets. You can't force someone to reveal them."

"You spiked our drinks!" Lance shouted incredulously.

"He is going through a heat right now," she explained, ignoring the panicking Cuban, before her face twisted to something darker, "And most Galra don't live through those after our drug is in their system."  
The others had shocked expressions as they gaped. Staring back and forth between Keith and the alien leader who just grinned, they didn't form any words. Shiro couldn't believe it, but he didn't care. His best friend was burning up with pain and slight pleasure as they stared. He held the man closer, almost possessively, as beads rolled onto the floor. Hazy, violet-tinted eyes stared up at him from underneath ebony locks, and Shiro felt himself grow angry. He wasn't going to let them hurt the most important person in his life, alliance be damned.

"Is there a cure?" He held onto Keith who grabbed at his breastplate weakly. It was one of the advisors that answered.

"We make no cures," her husky voice hissed as she glared at Keith, "The Galra don't deserve one. He'll suffer until he goes insane."

"Well, we're leaving," Hunk stated as the three youngest readied themselves with their bayards, "Don't try to stop us."

The aliens seemed angry at that, but the queen just raised her thin hand into the air. They hesitated with mixed expressions of hatred and loss. She spoke calmly as her skin turned bright orange.

"Let them go," she stated as Keith grunted and leaned on Shiro more, 

"No one will help him. He's just a hybrid, Galra enough to burn up. He'll self-destruct without the proper person by his side. Even then, he will perish if the stimulation takes over."  
Shiro didn't know what the alien was talking about, but the princess must have had some idea as she frowned and glared at Keith who shivered. The Black Paladin thought it was from both the drug in his system, and the Altean's lost trust. It had always hurt Keith when someone had rejected him, and Shiro held him close as he tried to silently reassure him that he was there. He got a tiny smile from the Red Paladin before he groaned in pain.

"Team," he spoke up, beginning to lead Keith away from the aliens, making sure to keep an eye on them in the case that they did attack, "Let's go."

And like that, they were allowed back to the castle. Shiro guided the younger to his room, cringing at every whimper that left Keith's mouth. Reassuring the other that he'd be back shortly, he grabbed some supplies for them from various areas on the ship.

Shiro didn't see Keith in his room nor his own when he returned. He knew he shouldn't have left the younger man, so he marched up to the bridge. Everyone but Keith was up there.

"Where's Keith?"

"He is..."

"Where is he?"

As soon as he got the confirmation, he bolted. Racing down three levels, he arrived at the cell that held Keith. Through the clear glass, he could see the boy curled up against the wall. He was only dressed in the stretchy under suit, shivering with pain as sweat gathered around him. Shiro started for the door to the cage.

"You can't go in there!" The princess shouted as he ignored her, "He may attack you."

"Because he's part-Galran?" He retorted as he stared at her, "He needs me. I can't abandon him because his veins hold something you don't like."

She went to protest but he cut her off, "I understand. I think Keith will too, but I can't...I don't see him as anyone other than Keith. And Keith needs help. Besides, I made a promise to him a long time ago."

He opened the door, daring Allura to make him stop. When she did not, he slipped through and closed it after him. Letting out a sigh, he rushed to Keith's side. Said man was panting even harder as he laid against the wall, his hands on his lap. Shiro laid the supplies he had in his arms down out of the way before carefully holding Keith in his arms.

"S-Shiro?" Keith winced as he stared at him through foggy eyes, "What... What's going on?"

"I don't know, buddy," Shiro held him close, "I don't know."

A few moments passed with just the sounds of his friend's huffs and fever-hot body. Shiro gathered up his courage after a deep breath in.

"Can you tell me what hurts?" He asked quietly as the part-Galran licked his lips.

"Everything," he responded with a deep groan as his head landed on Shiro's collarbone, "I f-feel hot and cold. I can't s-sleep, but I want to. It...it hurts."

"I've got you, buddy," Shiro gathered him closer, "I won't leave you alone."

He went to put a reassuring pat on Keith's thigh when he accidentally brushed against the younger man's bulge. Shiro noted that he was hard. Keith's hips jerked as he let out a quiet moan.

"I...Keith, I'm sorry."

"Feels...feels good," Keith panted as he palmed himself weakly, "Hurts...less."

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked as he frowned with concern, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm...I'm sure," he gasped as he held his hand in the same place, "Just...just hurts."

"It'll be okay," the older man held him close as he tried to reassure Keith, "I'm here for you. I'm here."

They stayed like that for a minute, Keith panting as sweat dripped down his body. After a little while, it was clear that this wasn't helping any as he let out another grunt of pain as he shivered. Shiro could feel the feverish heat through the black material covering Keith. Knowing what he had to do, Shiro started to remove Keith's outfit from the back. He pressed the man down as he arched into Shiro's touch. Slowly, bit by bit, the suit came off to reveal pale skin glistening with cool sweat.  
Shiro gently took Keith in hand. Rubbing him lightly, he received a stuttered gasp as Keith pushed his hips against Shiro's hand. A deep moan left Keith's throat as Shiro continued, the boy's warmth hot against his large hand. Rubbing circles onto the head, Shiro watched as Keith let out a whine. A low pant of pain echoed it, and Shiro was about to give up, but Keith must have sensed it. A smaller hand grabbed into his own and held it there.

"Nnggg..." he panted softly as he pawed at Shiro's hand, "Sh-Shirrroo."

Shiro kept up the motion. Circling even faster, he enjoyed the soft touch of Keith's hands on his and the sweet scent coming from Keith and the soft moans the younger was letting out every few seconds. A drop of pre-cum appeared, which he spread wetly over burning hot skin. After a minute of doing so, he listened as Keith got louder.

"Nhgg..." Keith pushed his hips up and an even louder groan erupted from his lips, "Shhhiiroo!"

"It's okay, Keith," Shiro reassured gently as Keith thrust his hips again, "Come on, Keith. You can do it."

"Shhhrrrooo..." Keith cried out as Shiro curled his fingers around Keith's dick harder, "Gonnnnaaa..."

"I got you," Shiro smiled fondly as he held the other closely as he once again groaned, "Come, Keith. Come on."

"Sh..rooo!" Keith grunted as he quickly tipped over the edge. With a shutter, the younger stiffened and came with a blocked shout, hand clenched between teeth. A second later, he relaxed against Shiro's shoulder. Shiro glanced at the man who seemed to be feeling a little better. Brushing his hand against a sweaty cheek, Shiro noticed less heat than before.

"Better?"

"Mhhmmm," Keith nodded slightly as he buried his face to Shiro's neck. Shiro could still feel the warmth from the younger's body. Holding Keith a little tighter, he glanced down at the sticky mess between them. Shiro blinked as he slowly ran his flesh fingers over Keith's spine, which got hardly any reaction. 

That was a lot of cum.

"Still here," Keith panted against his side as he pressed right against Shiro, already half hard again. Shiro raised a brow in confusion. Was this part of the heat thing they were told about? Or because of Keith's Galra biology? Would Keith always have this much?

"It's going to be okay," Shiro reassured as he brushed sweaty bangs back, "We'll figure it out."

A moment of silence echoed around the cell before Keith shivered again, but not for the past reason.

"Sh...shiirroo," Keith stared at him from under ebony hair, looking like a drowned cat, "Co...col..d."

"I got some stuff for you," Shiro chuckled softly as Keith whined quietly and hugged him tighter, "But I have to get it."

"St..sta..yy," Keith practically growled as he shivered more, voice even more husky than before. Shiro ignored the heat that rushed straight down his own spine at the tone as he snickered.

"You want me to carry you?"

Keith only responded by wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck and digging his feet into the older's back. By now, Shiro could feel something hard right against his stomach. He shivered this time too, and not because of the cold room.

"Alright," Shiro nodded before he carefully grabbed under Keith's thighs, lifting him up just enough to get his feet under him and stand. Going the short distance to the supplies he left behind, Shiro carefully grabbed up everything and returned back to the wall. This seemed to be the warmest spot in the cell, and the small sink and toilet were just in reach of them. 

Shiro cleaned up the mess before tossing the wet towel to the side. Laying down one of the thickest blankets he had found, Shiro soon grabbed the lighter three, putting them to the side for later. Picking up a water pouch, he gave it to Keith after sticking the straw into it slowly. 

He still had trouble with the strength in his mechanical arm. 

"Don't want...annyy," Keith frowned as he tried to push it back to Shiro. The older man could see sweat popping up on his skin again, and he could see the pain Keith was trying to hide. It was in the shine of his dark eyes, the lip he was biting, the tiny motions Shiro pretended not to notice. He knew it was back, whatever was happening to his best friend. 

"You need to stay hydrated," Shiro whispered as he gently pushed the water up to Keith's mouth, "Do it for me, buddy?"

Keith paused for a moment, probably trying to think about it, but a moment later, he let out a sigh that sounded more like another whine. Taking the straw into his mouth, he gulped down a few mouthfuls of the liquid before pushing it away again. Shiro set it aside for later before he turned his full attention back to Keith. The other was completely hard again, panting slightly as he laid down on his back. The muscles in his arms and on his stomach quivered as he cried out softly. He was weakly bobbing his hips around, trying to find friction that just wouldn't help him. Shiro teared up when the younger emitted another distressed sound, almost like a hopeless sob as he threw his arm over his eyes.

"Shhh..." Shiro rubbed along Keith's outer thigh, which the smaller leaned into with a groan, "I'll keep you safe. I'll take care of you, Keith. I got you."

Keith didn't respond other than try to push himself into Shiro's hand more. Shiro tenderly rubbed his hand up the soft, soaked skin as he massaged Keith's hip. Rubbing warm circles into the flesh, he also used his mechanical one to do Keith's left side. Keith let out a gasp at the feeling of the cool metal before he let out a happy noise of contentment.   
It seemed to be working just fine because Keith began to relax, taking in the motions Shiro was providing him. The older smiled when Keith lost the hurt expression and pained lines on his face, only grinning with quiet joy.

Shiro loved this. He loved seeing Keith this happy. The beautiful smile on his face. The relaxed curve of his back. The soft gleam of light in his violet eyes. Because of him. Keith deserved to be happy. He had a rough past, and Shiro was just glad to see him like this once in awhile.

"Shiirrooo..." Keith sighed softly as he rested his head against Shiro's shoulder, dragging his hand to Shiro's collar, "Shh...rooo..."

Shiro froze slightly as he stopped pushing his thumbs into burning flesh. He knew what Keith wanted. The younger wanted him to get out of his clothes. Shiro was okay with touching Keith, but he worried about getting the same treatment. He hated what was beneath the black clothing.  
Every time he looked in a mirror, all he saw was the scars decorating his body like stripes on a tiger. Some were large, ugly pink lines scored into his flesh. Others were white, too damaged to feel anything and dipping down. In fact, the newest three on his side right where Haggar had cut him with her magic burned like coals in a dying fire, reminding him that his body was not getting any younger. The scars he had were ones he had to keep.

And the arm. 

He hated the arm. The scars that littered his stumb. The fact that his arm was connected to his central nervous system, so they couldn't remove it without damaging his head or killing him. The nagging thought that the arm could be used against them, against the friend in front of him. That it would be used one day to deeply hurt Keith.

"Sh'ro?" A tiny voice brought him back to the present as he glanced down at Keith who was staring at him with worry clear on his face. The younger shivered again as he continued to watch Shiro's face, "Don't 'ave too."

Shiro felt warmth flicker in his chest. Keith was in lots of pain, but he was concerned about Shiro. The older knew he could do it. If it made Keith happy.

"No, it's fine," Shiro reassured as he began to remove his vest, getting it off without any trouble, "I'm just..."

"Sc'rs?" Keith guessed quietly as Shiro removed his boots. The older glanced back at Keith who was staring at his shoulder, deep in thought or maybe memory. Keith understood what scars were like, especially since he had a few himself. Shiro glanced at the long jagged line over Keith's hip where he had been touching earlier. It had been a "gift" from one of the worse foster parents he'd stayed with, a deep cut with a hunting knife while Keith was asleep. The knife had gone so far into his hip that it was a wonder that Keith could walk fine on it. It was a miracle he had survived.   
Shiro glanced over another set located on Keith's left collarbone, right where one foster sibling had flung a flower vase that shattered on impact, leaving shards to be dug out later by Keith. Some of the wounds hadn't healed correctly, leaving small moon-shaped lines.

Shiro also looked over Keith's hands. Those scars had been on accident from Keith's part. Little cuts that had gathered up on his knuckles, leaving plenty of white lines from his fingers to his wrists. Some were from fist fights and others from traveling out in the desert. A few also looked like they were from some type of dagger, but Shiro was sure it hadn't been from anything intended. The scars had been the reason why Shiro had gotten Keith the fingerless gloves in the first place. 

"I'm okay," Shiro smiled after a moment as he tugged off his long-sleeved shirt. Unbuttoning his black pants, he pulled them off before kicking them into the rest of the pile of clothing. A light touch brought him back to looking at Keith who was inspecting his scars.

"It's ok'y," Keith spoke, mimicking the older as he ran a toasty finger over a scar on his arm. Shiro shivered as Keith pressed up against him, skin against skin, "Shhi...rooo."

"I know," Shiro responded as he placed his hand on Keith's neck, rubbing the pale skin, feeling the tendons and muscles relax as Keith keened softly. The younger grabbed his other hand, bringing it down to his thigh.

"Shhiirrooo," he whined as his arms shook, "Pleeassse."

"It's okay," Shiro stated calmly as he stroked along Keith's inner thigh, causing the other to jolt with a soft whimper of impatience and pain. Shiro didn't waste any time as he once again wrapped his hand around Keith's warmth. Keith let out another groan as Shiro pumped his hand along burning hot skin.

"Ngghh. Shhh'rooo!"

"It's going to be fine," Shiro's lips turned up as Keith pushed his hips into his hand, heat burning like desert air against his own flesh, "Patience yields focus, Keith."

"Sh't u...uupp," Keith moaned again as he moved his hips more, gaining the friction he needed. Shiro almost smirked at the man who glared at him before his eyelids fluttered as Shiro stroked from the base up. Another noise rushed from Keith's lips, causing Shiro to blush slightly.

"Shiro..." Keith moaned again as he bucked his hips up. Shiro held on as he bent over the younger, mouthing at the corner of Keith's collarbone. The smaller gasped sharply as he pressed closer to the older man. Shiro sucked onto the skin, sure that it would leave some wicked hickeys later. Keith seemed to love it because the next thing Shiro knew, Keith was coming all over his own chest with a loud pant.

Heat went straight to Shiro's dick. He blushed slightly, hoping Keith wouldn't notice it. How do you explain that to your best friend who was on some type of drug? Oh shit...Keith was on some kind of drug...

Before he could think too much, Keith pulled him down to rest his head on his chest. Somehow, Shiro missed all the thick threads of white splattered on Keith's chest as he settled down on the pale friend. Violet eyes watched him, heat still lingering in them.

"Shiro?" The younger asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah?" Shiro asked as he glanced up through his bangs. 

"Can...can I..." Keith paused to sort his thoughts, "Can I kiss you?"

Heat flared at the base of Shiro's spine. Shiro could feel his heart thump like a rabbit's foot, wild and loud. He felt feverish all around despite the freezing air in the cell.  
It had been ages since he had done anything like this with someone. The most he was lucky enough to do in his own cell was to get off quickly in case the guards grabbed him for a match. There was no one else he could have done it with. No one he would have done it with. 

"Yeah," he breathed out softly as Keith grinned sweetly. Keith moved forward slightly, pushing his head to the side and waiting for Shiro to meet him halfway. He was giving Shiro an opportunity to get out.

Shiro surged forward, sealing his lips to Keith's. The younger let out a groan as he settled his arms around Shiro's neck. The older placed his own just below the small of Keith's back, fingers curling down to dig into soft but tight muscles. Shiro licked along the bottom of Keith's lip, which the younger moaned at as he bobbed his hips. He opened his mouth, inviting Shiro to explore. 

Shiro ran his tongue along the other's tongue, practically feeling sparks explode along with his limbs. A loud groan escaped him as he fondly sucked on Keith's lip.

"Sh'rro," Keith panted as he pressed a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Shirooo."

"I know, baby," Shiro reassured as he settled with his cock right next to Keith's, "Come on. You're so good when you make those sounds."

"Shh'rooo," Keith gasped as the man pressed against him. With a deep pant, he gripped Shiro's neck, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Shiro kissed back, pressing right to Keith. 

He could get used to this...especially since it was with the person he loved.


End file.
